


Distracted

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorced Petunia Evans Dursley, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Psychic Sybill Trelawney, but mostly not, sort of an alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: After her divorce, Petunia needs to see if she has any future in love. She decides to see a psychic.





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> This was a strange pairing for me, but I actually had a lot of fun. I hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/628073.html) for rarepair_shorts' Number Game 2018.

Petunia knew that if anyone else found out exactly where she was or what she was doing, she would become a complete social outcast. That was why she was going at twilight, when there were fewer people out and about to see her.

But things lately had become hopeless and lonely, and she needed to know if there was anything for her in the future. Over forty and single for the first time in decades was not a good place to be for her, and she felt unmoored. It was her only excuse for what she did tonight, despite the contempt she’d always held for such things.

From the outside, the shop looked dank and unkempt. She wrinkled her nose at the peeling paint and faded sign out front, but went in all the same. The inside was darker than she’d expected, almost as dim as the setting sun outside, and it smelled strongly of some herb she couldn’t name.

“Hello?” she called as she stepped further in, looking around for signs of the psychic the sign outside boasted. There didn’t seem to be anyone.

From further back, behind a tapestry of what seemed to be centaurs in a forest, Petunia heard the sound of jingling bells. Footsteps followed a moment later, then a woman emerged from behind the tapestry. She had a full head of springy brown curls tied under a blue and green cloth, and a matching dress that swept the floor with jingle bells on every step. Her oversized round glasses made her eyes look huge behind them.

“Ah, I was wondering when I might be seeing you,” the woman said in a low, husky voice. She sat at a small, low table that Petunia hadn’t even noticed before. “I’m Madam Trelawny. Please, sit with me.”

Petunia sat carefully on the edge of the seat across from Madam Trelawny. She wasn’t confident in the cleanliness of this establishment. Hopefully this would be over quickly, and she could get back to her immaculately clean, if lonely, house and pretend this had never happened.

“Petunia D- Evans,” she replied, grimacing at her slip up. It had been over half a year now, and she still wasn’t used to it. “I want you to tell me what future I have in love.”

Madam Trelawny smiled widely. “Oh yes, dear, I am sensing quit a romance for you,” she said. Her voice took on a sort of dreamy quality, eyes going distant. “What you have hated you will soon love. In the face of your last hope, you must entrust yourself.”

Petunia stared, shocked and more than a little frightened at the change that had so suddenly come over Madam Trelawny, but a moment later the psychic just shook her head, eyes clearing. It was like nothing had happened at all, because Madam Trelawny just smiled again and reached for a box beside her.

“Shall I read your cards, then?” she asked, ring encrusted hand covering the deck.

Petunia just nodded dumbly, mind still on the strange words she’d heard. They had rattled her right to her core, far more than she thought they should have, especially since she had no idea what they meant. She couldn’t help thinking about them as Madam Trelawny drew cards.

Despite how long she had distrusted magic, ever since it had taken her sister away from her, she could feel it in those words. There was truth there, and that meant hope for her to love again. If only she could figure out who.

“Ahem. Ms. Evans?”

Petunia startled, realizing that she’d spent the entire card reading staring at Madam Trelawny’s lips as she spoke. She flushed, embarrassed to have been so distracted. And to be so blatantly staring. She wasn’t sure what had come over her.

“Yes?” she asked, hoping she could cover this up somehow. Maybe say she’d just been concentrating really hard. That was what people like this did, wasn’t it?

Madam Trelawny shuffled the cards back together, the movement mesmerizing. The snap of their box closing made Petunia jump a little; she’d been staring again. Red faced, she stumbled to her feet and backed toward the door she’d entered.

“Thank you for your… help,” she said, still feeling flushed.

“Of course,” Madam Trelawny said with a strange smile. “Feel free to come back anytime.”

Petunia was home before she realized that she hadn’t give Madam Trelawny any money, nor had the psychic asked for any. That was so strange, but she _had_ been very distracted. Well, it seemed she would just have to go back. Tomorrow perhaps.

She didn’t mind the idea as much as she thought she should.


End file.
